The Only Ones Left
by Writing nut
Summary: Wash x Carolina, after the war, the Reds, blues and Freelancer decide to stay in Chorus. Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

It had been two months since the reds and blues kicked the chairman's ass. two months since church died. Everybody was in a state of grief for the first month and a half, but they were finally getting used to it. The reds didn't really care that much. In Sarge's eyes, it just mean't one less dirty blue to fight.

But in the past month, everybody saw Carolina more emotional than ever. Church was like a brother to her, they may have argued a lot, but they still bonded. Her nightmares only got worse since then, she was waking up more often, having to drink herself to sleep just to finally be out cold. It was only then she saw how bad Washington was. The last Freelancer left. Her closest friend, and yet she knew so little about his late night routines. She thought she was bad with her drinking. She would find him passed out on the floor, or in the kitchen with head down on the table. His only companion at night was the liquor in blue base.

This night was like any night, Carolina was haunted by her dead companions in her dreams, causing her to wake up in cold sweat. She scanned the room with her bright green eyes. She was thankful that they gave Wash and her a room to share, she didn't like sleeping in the usual barracks. It was also nice to have Wash's company, even though he never slept there. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, ready to get up. She turned to her right to look at her alarm clock. It read 2:46am. She noticed she was getting less and less sleep. She then proceeded to get herself off the bed and walking. After making a quick trip to the bathroom, she headed out to the kitchen, expecting to see a passed out former Freelancer. When she made it to the kitchen, he was nowhere to be found. She then went into the living room, then the bathroom, then the front door. Only to find it open. She then left the base and walked to the roof. There, she found Wash, with about five or six bottles of beer, and his legs hanging off of the edge of the base. He had his back to her and some of his armor was taken off (helmet, left shoulder pad and, left glove). She started to walk towards him, ready to ask what he was doing there.

"Hey, Carolina" He said, still not looking at her.

"Hi, Wash" She replied.

"What are doing up here?" She asked.

"What do you think I'm doing?" He said, quietly

"Wash, I know your hurting, I know how much you've gone through, but you don't need the alcohol" She replied. "Plus, you're not aloud to have alcohol while on duty"

"Like you're one to talk" He said, taking a sip of his sixth beer.

Carolina was getting sick of seeing him like this, she then decided to sit next to him, with her feet dangling over the side of the base. He still wasn't looking at her.

"Wash" She said looking up at him slightly. "Everybody needs you, the Reds, the Blues. They need you. You can't keep this up, it isn't healthy." She continued.

He still wasn't looking at her. She then bowed her head and whispered; "I need you"

He then turned her head towards her. She noticed how defeated he looked. His blue eyes looked very pale, and his brown-blonde hair was looking darker than ever. He still had his hair short though. His face had scars on it, more so than Carolina. He was just staring at her.

"I know" he said. "But I'm just tired, so fucking tired" He explained. "I'm tired of the fighting, the pain, the suffering"

"The fight is over Wash, we can live normal lives now"

"Ha, haha, hahahaha." Wash laughed.

Carolina now was starting to get angry, that he was laughing at the sacrifice they made.

"What?" She asked trying to keep her cool.

"Us? Living normal lives? In our dreams. After the project, I can't retire, I can't quit. I'm destined to just die on the battlefield, like some other runt like myself."

*Slap*

"You are no runt, Wash, you are much more than that. You are not dying, not as long as I'm around."

Wash was just staring at her, the side of his face now becoming more and more red. He then looked away.

"Thanks, Boss" She didn't know if you was sarcastic, or if he actually meant it. "Thanks, for, for everything that you've done for me."

She knew that it was for real now. She then nudged him with her shoulder.

"Come on Wash, lets get some breakfast" She ordered. And with that, they both climbed of the roof, and made their way to the kitchen.

* * *

After having a nice, alcohol-free breakfast, Wash and Carolina both agreed to go back to bed, although Wash would go to a bed, and not the kitchen floor. Carolina felt a lot more peaceful now that wash was in the room. She fell asleep rather quickly.

* * *

 **The Next Night:**

After both Wash and Carolina agreed to stop drinking, unless there was a special occasion. Carolina was already having with draw symptoms on the first day. She had made her bed, and was ready to sleep after a long day of training. She grabbed a book and put her lower body under the covers. After reading for 30 to 40 minutes she turned off the light and went to sleep. She woke up to the sound of something stirring. She turned to Wash's bunk, he was shifting and rolling in bed. He was having a nightmare.

Carolina stood up and walked over to him, and sat down on the corner of the bed. She laid a hand on him then she tucked herself into bed with him. He stopped tossing and turning and just whispered in his sleep; "Thank you, Carolina"

"You're welcome Wash"

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Kimball was releasing the reds, blues and freelancers of their duties. They were given the option to leave Chorus or stay, but the people of Chorus were like family to them, so they decided to stay on the forgotten planet. They would finally be able to live a normal life, although Wash and Carolina both wanted to still work within the military, their hours would be a fraction of what they used to be. Areas of Armonia were still standing and there were other cities. The Reds and Blues were moving into apartment blocks in Armonia until the housing was fully complete. Right now Carolina and Wash were moving into their apartment together. They knew housing was tight and they wanted to look after one another anyway. Wash had just finished moving in the bed and assembling it. Carolina was busy moving in pots and pans. Once everything was settled, the Freelancers sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Can we not watch a super hero movie?" Carolina asked.

"Why not? They are just mindless action and overall fun" Wash answered. Carolina was starting to notice how much more Wash was sounding like his old self after they stopped drinking. He had that young cheerful attitude right now. It kind of took Carolina by surprise.

"Why don't we watch Animal Planet, you like that right?" Carolina asked.

"Sure, okay, fine, have it your way, Lina" Wash said.

"Lina?" Carolina questioned.

"I don't know, it sounded better in my head, okay?" Wash explained.

"I actually kind of like it, Wash. Nice one" She continued.

"Was that a compliment? Oh my god, I'm not worthy" Wash joked.

"Okay, don't push it, Wash" Carolina chuckled.

The two of them sat their in silence watch a honey badger completely tear apart a snake and pass out like a dumb ass. They both shared some laughs and started a conversation after turning off the TV.

"What is your worst scar?" Wash asked Carolina.

"Umm, let me think... Probably one that I got while in that knife fight with C.T. She caught my ribs with her combat knife" She said, while pulling up her shirt to show Wash. It was decently sized by Carolina's standards. "What about you?"

"Well I have so many, like the one burn I got from Sharkface back in the Heist" He said pulling off his shirt and showing his back. He was littered with cut scars and bullet marks all over his body. Her eyes then fell upon the massive burn mark across the top of his back. She then noticed how much stronger he had gotten. With clear muscle definition on his back, large biceps and a clear six pack. She nearly fell into a trance. "Y'know how I got this?" he said pointing at the burn, snapping her out of it. "Trying to get that goddamn gun!" He exclaimed.

"The once that bounced the one that bounced?" Carolina sighed.

"The one that fucking bounced! Who the fuck designs a gun that bounces!? That was the worst gun ever. Of all time." He damn near yelled.

"Are you ever going to get over that gun?" Carolina asked.

"Hell no! I fucking hate that gun" Wash said. "I bet one over our guys brought it on the raid on the Communications Temple" He continued.

"Yeah"

After they finished talking they left to go shopping and every were they went they were fallowed with 'Thank you's and exited civilians. After getting their supplies, they cooked up a small dinner and headed to bed. They both fell asleep with their backs touching ever so slightly

* * *

The next morning the two of them woke up and got some coffee. They continued to talk about anything on their mind, and became much closer.

"Listen, Wash, I should have said this sooner. I'm sorry" She said.

"For what?" He questioned.

"For how I treated you back when we were looking for the Director. I was a bitch to you. I'm sorry" She explained.

"Its okay, Boss. We got the job done anyway, so it's fine." He answered.

"Thanks, Wash" She said with a smile. They sort of stood there, staring at each other for almost a minute.

"Carolina"

"Yes, Wash"

"I don't know how to put this but um, I umm... I uh... I sort of uh.. umm, kind of umm... You know I kind of really rea-"

"You kind of what?" She said almost mocking his nervousness.

"Ireallylikeyoualot" he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said Ireallylikeyoualot"

Sorry I didn't catch that, Wash" She strained.

" I uh... Really like you a lot. Pleasedon'tkillme" He said raising his hands and closing his eyes. Carolina stood there in shock at first, then walked closer and put his arms down. She just did what her gut was telling her what to do. So she did it. She stood up on her tippy-toes to reach his face and kissed him right on the lips, she then pulled back for air and went in for more. Wash was in complete shock and didn't know was happening. She then walked over to the front door.

"I'm going to talk with Caboose, I think he still needs help with the fact that church is gone" She said and just left. Wash stood there. Then broke into a celebration dance, and then sat down on the couch.

"I am never going to wash my lips. Ever." He said to himself while turning on the TV.


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy shit ep. 5 Season 5 of rvb, I need to write about the temple of procreation. Now.**

 **Chapter 3:**

"You want to do what?" Kimball asked, staring at Tucker in disbelief.

"Come on, it would be fucking killer" Tucker explained.

"I suppose it would do some benefit. I mean the population on Chorus is at an all time low after Felix and Locus." She replied.

"See! It's awesome!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Fine but you need to warn everyone." Kimball said.

"Understood!" And Tucker ran off to tell everybody.

* * *

"Can you remind me why she let you do this?" Wash asked.

"She said something about how the population is low or some shit, who cares? This just means I get a piece of some ass tonight" Tucker said happily.

"Well I'll be staying at home, out of the vicinity of any males, because I'm not Donut." Wash said leaving the military base.

"Same here, I would rather not sleep with one of you idiots" Carolina added.

Right after they left Tucker and the other reds and blues talked among themselves about what was going down tonight.

* * *

 **In Wash and Carolina's Apartments:**

"So uhh, what are we gonna do about tonight?" Wash asked.

"We drink until it happens." Carolina said "I know it won't effect me. I'm to strong for my hormones to take control of me like that."

"What ever you say"

They then busted out the booze and began to have a bit of a party. They ended up using Simmons version of Skype to talk with everybody at the temple. every one were drinking and having fun. Until Tucker got up and said;

"Alright lets get this party started!" Tucker yelled "Here just let me pull my sword out"

"Hey chica bump bump"

"Goddamn it Caboose, what did I tell you about that!" Tucker yelled over Skype Red (Which everybody thought sounded way too much like red tube)

Then Tucker turned off the call and used the sword to start the sequence. Wash and Carolina sat in silence just looking at each other.

"If you try to get it on with me, I will break every bone in your hand" Carolina said, causing Wash to gulp.

All of the sudden Carolina started feeling a strange feeling in between her legs, and so did Wash. They glanced at each other then smirked. After that Caroline climbed over the table and on to Wash's lap, grabbing at his shirt, attempting to pull it off. He then did a similar action to her.

* * *

 **After The event was over:**

Wash woke up to see only to see red. He couldn't tell what it was until he brushed it off his face. It turned out to be Carolina's hair, who was currently sleeping with her head on his chest. That's when he noticed that she was nude. It wasn't the first time, back in Freelancer, Wash's shower head broke, and Carolina offered him to use her shower. Turns out she wasn't big on wasting water and thought it would be better if she went in the shower with him. He tried not to look at her then, but he was defiantly looking at her now. Her sleek and athletic build was mind boggling for Wash. Then he reached for her ass.

"Wash, did you just touch my ass?" Carolina asked.

"Um, No, I mean yeah, uh maybe?" Wash panicked.

"It's fine" She continued.

"Well on a count of the fact I was touching it a lot last nigh-" Carolina jabbed at his stomach playfully.

"Ow... That hurt... a lot"

"I swear Tucker is rubbing off on you" She said. "Oh and also, if you tell anybody about this, you will lose all of your fingers"

* * *

 **Later that morning:**

Everyone planned on meeting up at Doyle Central Park after the event so then they could talk about what happened. Once everybody was there, they started sharing what happened.

"Guys, guys! Guess what I got laid! With some chick with pink armor and a killer ass. It was amazing! I swear she did this thing with her mouth-" Tucker explained.

"It's light-ish red!" Donut screamed. That's when it hit Tucker. He sunk down on a nearby bench, going over what happened.

"Well did she let you, well you know... do the lady part?" Wash asked.

"Oh shit, I swear guys, I'm straight, alright I'm fucking straight, it was a mistake!" Tucker said before running off. Everybody was silent, then shortly after went right back to bragging.

"So Wash, you and Carolina get it on?" Griff asked.

"Why would you assume that? We're just friends" Wash replied.

"Bullshit, you guys totally banged" Griff said.

"I did not, stop being such a kid. I bet you Simmons did it" Wash shot back.

"No. Fuck you" Griff said before yelling; "Hey guys! Wash and Carolina totally banged!" Carolina just shot a death glare at Wash while other people were cheering.

"Makes sense, two total badasses getting it on is awesome!" Yelled Palomo. Then all of the soldiers started laughing at them. With all of the noise Wash attempted to slip out of sight but Carolina caught on and followed him back to the apartment.


End file.
